


Peach Fuzz

by Gemmaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Fruit, Fruit play - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmaa/pseuds/Gemmaa
Summary: "I wanted you to kiss me."A smile lit Jackson's face for a second. He took another bite of the peach."Anytime."





	Peach Fuzz

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual food involved, just a simple peach. Inspired by Call Me By Your Name. Give it a watch if you haven't already!

Jackson picked up the peach from the table next to the lamp. He took a bite. Bambam watched as a drop of peach juice travel down his chin. Another drip was making a path down his wrist. Jackson swished his tongue at the fluid playfully. 

“You want something, Bam?”

"Huh?" 

"I know that look..You're thinking about something you want right now.” He was climbing over Bambam's legs now, straddled his thighs before sitting down. “What is it?”

Bambam's eyes glided over Jackson's muscular frame. "I wanted you to kiss me." 

A smile lit Jackson's face for a second. He took another bite of the peach. 

"Anytime." He leaned forward toward Bambam's mouth. Bambam leaned up on his elbows to meet Jackson's lips. He tasted sweet, tangy.

Bambam's hands came up to zigzag over Jackson's back. He ran his palms over every inch of his hips, thighs, and ass. He groaned into Jackson's mouth when, between their bodies, Jackson began to get handsy. Jackson's hands were rough-skinned, but he liked the coarse texture of the calluses on his palms. Jackson's hand played with his bulge through his shorts, petting, and teasing, then he gripped his shaft and tugged until Bambam had to pry his mouth away to moan.

When Jackson's lips were free of Bambam's, he went to work nibbling on his neck and sucking on his flesh. Jackson pressed the wettest part of the peach on his chest until the juice was gleaming on his skin. When he got the sticky liquid on Bambam’s nipples that's when he used his tongue to lick the fruit extract off.

Bambam forgot everything but this moment. Jackson's fingertips scraped his chest and pinched his nipples. His mouth would follow the sting as would the peach. Bambam threw his head back and arched his back toward wherever he was being touched. He couldn't help the way he thrashed. Jackson owned his body right now. 

His friend, and now lover, shimmed lower nibbling his chest as he discarded the shorts Bambam wore. Jackson used the peach on his overly heated skin and made every inch of him even hotter. He toyed with his dick by rubbing the peach along his shaft. More of the juice squeezed out. His tongue rimmed his belly button, and his chin bumped Bambam's erection. Bambam ran his fingers through Jackson's thick brown hair. He loved the way Jackson tipped his head to the side and sucked teasingly on his hip. 

Bambam was squirming with excitement. He would've done anything to have Jackson touch him again. 

Thinking he'd relieve the pressure that was building, Bambam put his hand on his own cock. Before he could get a solid grip, Jackson pushed his hands away, pinned them temporarily to the pillow next to his head. 

Frustration rose. "Damn it, Jackson." 

"Make your legs wider." Jackson let go of his wrists and dipped his head. He licked right above Bambam's cock as if the act was a promise for more. He chased more of the peach liquid toward the inside of Bambam's thigh. Bambam moved his right leg. Jackson was now straddling only his left leg. Jackson shimmed lower until his cock bumped against the younger’s knee. 

"I can tell you want to cum" Jackson's tongue lapped at the base of Bambam's member. Peach juice and his pre-cum glinted on his chin. "I'll take care of you. We're together you and me?" His tongue darted out and laved at his balls. 

Bambam sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Yes." Bambam hissed when Jackson's tongue slid upward. Right now, Bambam would've said anything if only Jackson would touch him. The idea flashed through his head that Jackson could be playing some sort of mean game with him, but he was past caring. He'd stay like this spread for him and covered in peach mush, and he didn't care what happened. He wanted him. Bambam wanted whatever they were going to do, badly.

Jackson sucked at the base of his member again then used his hand to squeeze Bambam's balls. The pressure was firm but not painful. With a slow swipe of Jackson's tongue, he ran his lips along the head of Bambam's cock. 

"I'd never get bored of the taste of you." He lapped at the clear drips still weeping from his tip. Vaguely, Bambam heard the peach hit the floor. 

When Jackson started to feed Bambam's swollen cock past his lips and down his throat, Bambam was mesmerized by the sight. 

Jackson's lips stretched. Eventually, Bambam's entire erection vanished into his mouth. When he got to his base, he sucked. Hard. 

Bambam threw his head back. A moan of pure ecstasy was ripped from his mouth. He could feel the back of Jackson's throat and the light brush of his teeth. The pulling on his flesh was insistent. The feel of him drew another louder groan from Bambam's soul. 

Jackson bobbed his head slipping Bambam's shaft almost all the way out of his mouth. When his head would've come out, Jackson sucked back down again. 

"More." Bambam began to plead. "Jackson, please." He tried to use his hands to get Jackson to go down faster, but Jackson stubbornly wouldn't change his steady pace. He did suck harder which had Bambam's hips rising off the bed. 

The suction continued on and on until Bambam thought he would lose his mind. Time stood still. There'd never been anything other than Jackson's mouth, tongue, and hands. 

"Faster, please, Jackson," He tried to beg, but his imploring didn't seem to work. The maddeningly steady pace continued. He rode the edge of his climax. The orgasm was just out of his reach.

Bambam's dick glided all the way out of Jackson's mouth. While Bambam's prick adjusted to the cool air of the room, Jackson caught his eye. He stared at him as he lifted his head a little way away from Bambam. Once his mouth was empty, Jackson brought his own fingers to his lips. He licked at them and drew on them like he had been doing to Bambam's cock. When he was done sucking on them, he slowly slipped Bambam's erection back down his throat. 

Bambam was going to ask about the finger suckinh, but then he felt where they'd gone. Jackson was rimming his hole with his wet digits. His other hand still held Bambam's balls. Again, Bambam tried to shove his hips upward to get Jackson to move more rapidly on his cock. 

Jackson tugged on his sack. Bambam was pinned to the bed. If he tried to lift his hips again, he'd be pulling on his own nuts in a way. 

When Jackson had Bambam settled on the bed, and the grip on Bambam's balls tighten a little more, he began to move his head more swiftly. He sucked harder and drew at his tortured flesh. The feel of the suction, the swish of his tongue at the tip, the gentle probing of his asshole had him mumbling out nonsense words. 

His orgasm was right there. Just a tiny more and he'd cum deep down Jackson's throat. So, close.. 

"Jackson, I'm going to─”

He halted. His fingers constricted on Bambam's balls. Bambam ground his teeth together to keep from swearing. 

This was an awful game. He halfheartedly attempted to get up, to get out from under him, but Jackson began to suck again. His head bobbing had Bambam yielding back onto the bed. Jackson's movements were slow and steady once more. The same up and down worshiping of his dick had Bambam powerless to do anything but rock his hips with the pace Jackson set. One of Jackson's fingers he was pretty sure was now further into his ass. Bambam could feel the pressure and the in and out rhythm. Jackson's finger followed the tempo his mouth was making. His saliva was making him wetter and wetter. Moisture dripped down his balls

Bambam's release began to rise a second time. Jackson sucked on him almost viciously the more his cock swelled. The pressure from his finger got stronger. The momentum kept building. Jackson's hands and mouth got faster and rougher. This time Bambam wasn't going to tell him he would cum. He'd let the explosion grow then rocket him to the moon. His eyes rolled back into his head. A tingling sensation started at his dick, then spread. Finally, one more suck and he would burst. 

"Yes, Jackson." The words came out of him without his consent.

Jackson froze. His hand squeezed Bambam's balls painfully. 

"Damn you." Bambam was panting. "Fuck!" Sweat was coating his body. What was Jackson doing to him? He wasn't sure at this moment if he hated him or not. His eyes dropped down at Jackson who still had Bambam's cock in his mouth. He was going to swear at him, but then he stopped himself from saying anything. Jackson's eyes had that delicate quality to them that made Bambam forget his own name. 

Name. The idea hit him. Jackson wanted him to use the honorific he'd always called him. So far Bambam had been calling him "Jackson."

Bambam stroked his fingers through the other man's hair. He let the smooth tendrils slip through his hands. Jackson loosened his grip on Bambam's balls. His head bobbed again, down and up. Bambam liquefied back onto the pillow. His eyes drifted closed. The suction began all over again. The silken pressure on Bambam's cock, the rocking of his hips, the love that seemed to be winding around his heart. 

Jackson was now two fingers deeper into his body. Bambam shivered. Jackson's palm was warm on his balls. His saliva was coating his testicles. Bambam couldn't help the groan as he started to rock his hips again. Once more his voice was like a catalyst that spurred Jackson to move more swiftly. Jackson picked up the pace. His digits matched the speed. In and out. The orgasm rose again. Bambam was trembling. He dug his fingers into the sheets and rode the rhythm Jackson established. He knew he was going to explode. His body was demanding relief. The fire in his veins spread. When he opened his eyes, his vision blurred. 

"Please hyung," He gasped. "Hyung, my Jackson hyu─"

Jackson's fingers pressed on something inside of Bambam's body that didn't just tip him over the edge, it catapulted him. 

As his orgasm burned him up from the inside out, Bambam said "Hyung" over and over again like a prayer. His hips bucked wildly. He didn't know if he was choking Jackson or not. Jackson didn't let go of his cock but kept up at his body until all Bambam's seed spurted down Jackson's throat. Jackson ruthless drained him until Bambam was shaking. 

Collapsing back on the bed dizzy, Bambam couldn't catch his breath. The sweat on his body was probably sizzling right now.

Jackson finally let Bambam's dick glide from his mouth. Gently, he removed his fingers from Bambam's hole. He rose up on his knees and started to rub his cock hard in his fist. He pumped his thick member roughly over Bambam's belly. All Bambam could do was watch. His body felt like someone had stolen all his bones and what was left was a human puddle. 

Jackson's fist pumped faster, then he grunted. His back arched forward. His cum spurted out and onto Bambam's stomach. Panting, he laid next to Bambam.

Bambam closed his eyes, at peace with Jackson Wang right beside him.


End file.
